forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Geas/Quest
| type = | school5e = Enchantment | domains5e = | circles5e = | oaths5e = Crown | patrons5e = | traditions5e = | level5e = | type5e = | refs5e = | feature4e = | keywords4e = | level4e = | type4e = | category4e = | skill4e = | refs4e = | level3e = | descriptors3e = | domains3e = Charm, Fate, Nobility, Tyranny | school3e = Enchantment (Compulsion) | type3e = | refs3e = | school2e = Enchantment (Charm) Universal (province) Mentalism | spheres2e = Charm sphere | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | school1e = Enchantment (Charm) | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Geas/Quest ( }} }} ) was an enchantment spell that commanded any subject to undertake a task or suffer possibly fatal pain and sickness. Arcane spellcasters and bards usually called this spell geas while divine spellcasters referred to it as quest. Effects Like lesser geas, this spell could be used to coerce a creature to perform a task or restrain a creature from some course of action. The casting time was 10 minutes (24 seconds for the older version!) and could not be willfully resisted. The subject had to be alive, conscious, intelligent enough to understand the instructions, and under control of their own mind. The subject could not be ordered to commit suicide, either directly or by actions that led to certain death. The instructions had to be given in a language understood by the subject and have clear conditions to be met for the geas/quest to be fulfilled. If the task was left open-ended without an end condition, the spell lasted for one day per experience level of the caster. Otherwise, the spell lasted until the task was complete, regardless of how long it took. The punishment meted out by this spell when the subject refused to obey or was prevented from obeying the geas/quest was harsher than for lesser geas. The older version of this spell sapped the strength of the subject and made them gravely ill so that death was certain within one week to one month. The newer version of geas/quest also sickened the subject, wracking them for roughly the equivalent of an inflict moderate wounds each day. The coercion was lifted 24 hours from the time the subject resumed pursuing the goal of the geas/quest. The only way to remove the older version of this spell from the subject was a wish, limited wish, or miracle. The newer version could also be canceled by a remove curse if the caster was significantly higher level than the caster of geas/quest. Dispel magic and break enchantment were useless against this powerful spell. Components Only verbal incantations and the instructions were required to cast this spell. History The spell was attributed to Netherese arcanist Keonid in and was originally known as Keonid's geas. Appendix Notes "Geas" is pronounced gesh, with a hard G. The plural is "geasa" (pronounced GE-sha). See Also * Lesser Geas * Quest External Link * Geis References Category:Enchantment spells Category:Universal (province) Category:Mentalisms Category:Keonid's spells Category:Kara-Turan spells